Teacher Byun - CHANBAEK
by strawberrymilk04
Summary: not summary


WARNING

THIS IS STORY ABOUT GAY/YAOI CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY? DON'T READ AND GO IT

•Chanbaek Fanfiction Present•

•Main Character : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun•

•Support Cast : Search on story•

Terlihat sesosok namja manis itu sedang tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini Ia bangun kesiangan dan tepat hari ini,Hari pertamanya menjadi seorang Guru di Loey high School.

"Oh sial,kenapa aku bisa kesiangan? Dasar ayam pabo! Kenapa kau tidak berkokok?" Geramnya pada diri sendiri dan memarahi ayam tetangga seolah olah itu kesalahan ayam. Oh padahal salah dia sendiri yang tidak mendengar alarm yang berbunyi sedari tadi. Lagipula dia tinggal diApartemen. Dan mana ada orang yang memelihara Ayam di daerah kawasan Apartemen itu.Namja itu bernama Byun baekhyun

Jadi,yang bodoh disini siapa? ㅋㅋ

Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil tas lalu keluar dari Apartemen dan tidak lupa menguncinya.Ia berjalan sedikit berlari menuju lift dan memencetnya tidak sabaran.

"Ayolah,kenapa lama sekali eoh?" Baekhyun berujar sambil melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya.Dia panik,sungguh.

Setelah lift terbuka Baekhyun berlari menuju keluar dan memanggil taksi. Selama perjalanan Ia berdoa agar baik-baik saja. Meskipun tidak (?)

Tiga orang Namja itu terlihat berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati koridor. Terlihat beberapa Yeoja yang menatap memuja kepada tiga Namja itu.Bukan hanya yeoja,Namun para namja pun ada yang memandang dengan terpesona bahkan ada yang memandangnya dengan iri.

Cih, Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka bertiga? Salah satu yang tertinggi diantara mereka merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah Loey ini. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol

Lalu yang selalu setia berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya merupakan sahabat baik dari Park Chanyeol itu. Namja berkulit Kopi-Susu itu adalah Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Kopi bukan artian dalam hitam seperti arang.tetapi,siswa/i disekolah Loey itu mengartikan Namja berkulit Kopi itu Tan. Ukuran kulit yang gelap di korea selatan.

Ok,aku tidak harus menjelaskan secara rinci bukan?kalian juga mengerti apa maksudku.

"Hyung, Lihatlah yeoja cingumu sedang berjalan kearah mu " Namja berkulit Tan itu berucap dan menunjuk dengan mengangkat dagunya kearah seorang yeoja. Namun nada bicaranya dibuat buat

"Cih, siapa peduli. Dia itu murahan sama dengan yang lainnya.Dan berhentilah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu.menjijikan " Balas Namja tinggi dengan acuhnya.Kai hanya mencebikan mulutnya

"sudah kubilang kau itu tidak ada imut-imutnya hitam " Namja yang berkulit putih itu menyahuti.

"Yak Oh sehun!!!" Geram kai

"Chanyeol,Apakah nanti sepulang kau mau menemaniku belanja?" yeoja bernama Rose itu meraih tangan Chanyeol dengan manjanya dan mendongak kan kepala nya. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gumaman tanpa menoleh kearah yeoja chingunya itu.

"Chagi-ya?Kau mau kan? Mau?"Lagi-lagi chanyeol hanya bergumam. Rose tiba tiba berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dan berjinjit lalu melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol.Chanyeol yang mendapatkan itu membalas lumatan rose lalu membawanya kesalah satu bilik yang kebetulan dekat dari tempat mereka berada.

Sehun yang Jengah melihat hal itu jengah lalu berjalan mendahului mereka tak memperdulikan Kai yang ia tinggal.

Kai yang kebetulan sedang menggoda yeoja-yeoja berada disana menoleh kearah temannya yang sudah tak ada ditempatnya.Kai menangkap punggung Sehun yang mengecil-berjalan mendahului- itu hanya mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa Nasibku selalu ditinggalkan? Sudah biasa... Diriku ditinggalkan dududududu oh yeah ah" Gumam kai dmelanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas menyusul Sehun.

Disisi lain ...

"Enghhh Chanyeol..."Desah Yeoja rose itu kala merasakan lidah chanyeol membelit lidahnya dan tangan Chanyeol bergerilya mengusap paha rose.

Hey siapa yang tidak terangsang ketika digoda?dia ini lelaki normal.

Seakan tersadar sesuatu tiba-tiba chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya sepihak dan menjauhi rose.lalu berjalan keluar toilet sambil membenahi seragamnya. "Ck,jalang itu membuatku susah saja"rutuk Chanyeol

"Hey hey,kudengar ada seorang seongsaenim baru ya? "ucap yeoja yang tidak jauh dari Chanyeol

"Benarkah? Apakah dia muda? Tampan? atau cantik?" sahut yeoja lainnya yang berada disitu

"Yak mana ku tahu. Tapi aku berharap dia tidak seperti songsaenim sebelumnya dengan mencari gara-gara" balas yeoja tadi dengan wajah murah. Temannya pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

Chanyeol yang mendengarkan percakapan itu pun menghiraukannya bak angin lalu dan berjalan menuju kelas dengan malas.Hei jangan berfikir jika Chanyeol itu anak yang suka bolos.ckckck

**_Annyeong... sebenernya cerita ini aku juga publish di wattpad. jdi kalo emang itu sama? berarti itu memang punya aku._**

**_jadi juga maap ya buat cast rose jadi jahat. dia ga beneran jahat kok. dia baik. aku ga benci sama rose. bahkan aku suka suara dia pas nyanyi. aku cuma ga suka aja gitu ama chanrose shipper yang halunya pengen banhet ditimpuk pake asbak. herman :')_**


End file.
